To Win At All Costs 2
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Sequel to "To Win at all Costs". Steriods are addicting, can Nosedive stop?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- All Mighty Duck characters belong to Disney. Prot and Smith belong to me; if you want to use em, ask me first okay? I'll say yes. Just ask though aight? Thanks all bye!  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to To Win at All Costs. It is vital that you read that story before this one. For all of you still waiting on the sequel to Loss of Sight, Loss of Life don't worry. I'm just having a problem deciding on how I want to start it out, and what the story lines will be like. But don't worry I have an idea! Okay well here's the story!  
  
  
  
Warning~ Deals with drug addiction, and drug related topics.  
  
  
  
Mallory and Tanya walked in from shopping to find a bloody, and crying WildWing, and a bloody Canard and Duke. Canard was with his best friend comforting him as best as he could. Inside they heard screaming and throwing, accompanied by Nosedive's screaming of harsh words and Grin's gentle voice.  
  
"Tanya", said Duke standing up, "We need a lot of help."  
  
"What happened to you guys", cried Tanya.  
  
"Never mind that", said Duke, "We can deal with that later, we need a tranquilizer or something. One of those shots that will put people or ducks out."  
  
"For who and why?"  
  
"Nosedive, and he is losing it."  
  
"I swear if Prot wasn't in jail I'd kill him", choked a silently crying WildWing.  
  
"What is going on", cried Tanya.  
  
"Just get the medicine", barked Canard.  
  
Tanya was taken aback, but knew better than take it as an insult. Something was defiantly wrong, so she decided to go with flow and trust the guys with Nosedive on this one.  
  
She hastily ran to her lab, fetching the needed shot and ran to the room where screaming could be heard.  
  
"Hold up", said Duke, "You can't go in there alone."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You see what happened to us? This is what happened when the three of us tried to take on Nosedive, there is no way that you could possibly take him on by yourself, even with Grin holding him."  
  
"Duke I would love to know what is going on", cried Tanya.  
  
"In a minute Taunny. You'll have your answers, just get that kid from killing himself, Grin, and damaging everything in sight!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Duke escorted Tanya in where she found Grin struggling to keep Nosedive in a hold.  
  
"Easy little friend", he was saying, "You can fight this."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Nosedive kicked in retaliation. Grin winced from the pain.  
  
Tanya ran over and injected the shot into Nosedive's arm, the result was instantaneous. The teenager's body laid limp in Grin's hands.  
  
"Finally", muttered Duke.  
  
WildWing approached the doorway and looked at his brother limp in Grin's arms.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that man", cried WildWing.  
  
"Okay now what happened", cried Mallory who was as fed up as not knowing as Tanya.  
  
"You don't want to know", said Canard, "But we'll tell you anyway."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
WildWing walked into their room.  
  
"Nosedive come on, we're going to be lat-"  
  
Nosedive spun around immediately, "WildWing I uh".  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Um nothing".  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
WildWing grabbed the medicine container that Nosedive was trying to pry the top off of.  
  
"Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade", cried WildWing, "You better have one heck of an explanation."  
  
Nosedive winced, "Man my head keeps spinning, give me them!"  
  
Nosedive unexpectedly lunged for his brother. WildWing jumped out of his brother's way allowing Nosedive to fall onto the floor, the thud was heard by all of the ducks that were there, and immediately flocked into the bedroom.  
  
"What's going on", asked Canard.  
  
WildWing showed him the container.  
  
"What is that", asked Canard.  
  
"Steroids", cried WildWing, "STEROIDS! Nosedive I trusted you!"  
  
"I can't stop", cried Nosedive, "I need them! WildWing back off and get your own life, this is mine!"  
  
With that Nosedive lunged for the drugs again, only this time Canard caught him.  
  
~Reality~  
  
"And then all of these wonderful events happened", said Canard.  
  
"Adrenaline does amazing things", commented Duke, "You know that?"  
  
"Yeah", sighed Tanya quietly. "We have a major problem here."  
  
"Please", pleaded WildWing, "Fix this." 


	2. Guess Whose Coming

Author's Note~ Hey all, the rating is to be safe, although it may be necessary. Deals with drug addiction. Enjoy~ (geez does that sound lame, "deals with drug addiction, enjoy", ha it's like saying "oh yeah you have 24 hours live, have a nice day!" Anyway onto the story~  
  
Nosedive woke up, his head in a dizzy. He couldn't see straight, everything was blurry, he felt sick, and felt like getting sick. Then he heard the voices. Even though the ducks had been talking slightly loud behind the doors, to him the sound boomed and hurt his ears. He could make out his brother's voice, Canard's and Tanya's. He then realized the rest of the ducks were there as well talking, agreeing, and contradicting.  
  
"No Tanya. I do not want rehab", said WildWing.  
  
Rehab, thought Nosedive, for WildWing? What happened?  
  
"WildWing please", said Tanya, "They have very good places that will be able to your brother."  
  
Nosedive froze and then remembered. He remembered the pain, the unbearable headache from not having the pills. He remembered him practically killing his brother. He remembered all right, and he remembered him telling his brother to get out of his life. But most of all he remembered his brother's face of disapproval.  
  
Nosedive was constantly trying to please and impress his brother, even though it wasn't needed.  
  
"Stupid Prot", thought Nosedive, "He messed this up for me. Man I was doing so well too."  
  
"Tanya", said Phil, "No rehab. This can't get to the public; the press especially would have a field day. Then we would be dealing with not only drug addiction, but also mental depression. He's a teenager what do you expect from him?"  
  
"What do you suggest than", cried Tanya.  
  
"Get Smith in here", said Phil, "He was with Nosedive and Prot. Maybe he can help us out. He won't be bringing this to the press, he's a good guy. We can trust him."  
  
"Oh yeah", snapped Mallory, "How are you so sure?"  
  
"He could have told the press everything about Nosedive, his personal life, his relationship with Prot, and all of the events that dealt with Nosedive beating either verbally or physically on him. Yet he said nothing, and defended the teenager. We need him, he'll be able to help us. He's worked with guys that like Prot that have introduced drugs into situations. He might not be an expert, but he's the best that we got."  
  
No, thought Nosedive. I don't need help. I'm fine. I don't need help, and I especially don't need Smith. Smith is okay I guess, but he is hard! He's going to work me hard! I don't want Smith! Smith was Prot's partner, and I don't like Prot. No Smith! Smith will beat me up, and make me listen to him like he did on the ice. Smith is bad. Smith will be bad. Smith will hurt, and Smith will scream, and no one will stop him.  
  
  
  
No Smith! Smith will be aggressive. Smith is bad! NO SMITH!  
  
Nosedive had to get up now, and show his brother he was fine despite the aching and impairing vision headache. He stumbled to his feet, and feel. The headache grew with movement. He feel to his feet holding his head. The ducks had heard the thump and rushed into the room, finding Nosedive on the floor holding his head. Phil went to call Smith.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing.  
  
"I don't need help", cried Nosedive, "I'm fine! Please WildWing, I'm sorry! Trust me okay? I didn't know what I was doing, ah this headache!"  
  
WildWing slid next to his brother, "I forgive you, and I'm sorry I yelled, it's okay Nosedive."  
  
"I don't need help, and I don't need Smith."  
  
WildWing remained silent, and shook his head. "I'm sorry Dive. Smith is coming."  
  
"NO".  
  
"Nosedive please, it's not your fault. But you need help!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
By this point Nosedive had stood up, hovering over his kneeling brother. He would continued with his previous rampage, but the floor rushed up to him. The room was swirling around, he couldn't prevent anything that was happening to him. He fell backwards again grasping his head.  
  
Those pills were acting as medicine and without them resulted in violently ill side effects. Nosedive was being allowed to enjoy each of them.  
  
"Ugh", said Nosedive as laid down onto his bed.  
  
"Nosedive-", started WildWing.  
  
"NO", cried Nosedive, "I hate you! Leave me alone!"  
  
WildWing's face was filled with hurt, and confusion.  
  
Nosedive didn't mean what he had said, it was just that headache. He hated it! He wanted it to leave him alone, however with WildWing presenting Nosedive with words to ingest and understand was disturbing him, and his voice it was not helping. His head was banging enough with out the voices of his teammates.  
  
But Nosedive was most of all embarrassed. He had worked so hard to become "one of the team", they now trusted him as a member, but not as a tag along brother. It was humiliating to have to suffer in front of all of them. It was even worse when they would be brigning in help for him. That made it worse, because he couldn't handle the problem himself, he was a screw-up!  
  
Nosedive shook off the feeling. He didn't want to talk to his brother any longer; his brother was not helping the situation any but if anything at least was trying.  
  
He wanted his teammates to leave, but they wouldn't. They just sat and stared. To him they were mocking him, and laughing, and enjoying the sibling rivalry's entertainment. No they were enjoying Nosedive's torture, or at least that's what he thought. Steroids can play games with your head, especially when they're not there. They are still drugs, and they still have the disgusting side effects that other drugs can give.  
  
"Dive I-", said WildWing.  
  
"STOP", cried Nosedive, "Leave me alone, all of you!"  
  
The ducks wouldn't leave the room. So Nosedive left, causing confusion and bewilderment in all of the ducks.  
  
"Where is he going", asked Canard.  
  
"How should I know", snapped WildWing.  
  
Canard sighed, it was not going to be easy to help this teenager or this teenager's brother.  
  
They all wandered into the hall to see Nosedive trying to make his way down. Finally he couldn't go any more, he had to pick a room to barricade himself into.  
  
"Well not Mallory or Tanya's", thought Nosedive, "That's for sure."  
  
So Nosedive stumbled his way into Phil's. Phil looked at the teenager with confusion, and curiosity.  
  
"Okay there Nosedive", he asked.  
  
Nosedive shut the door, and locked it. "No", cried Nosedive, laying on Phil's bed.  
  
"Can I stay with you for a while", asked Nosedive?  
  
Phil was flattered, he never had kids or any children that were around constantly and had always regretted that. Now that a teenager was asking for his aid, and his presence Phil immediately said yes.  
  
And immediately Phil's door was being knocked on.  
  
"Don't let them in", cried Nosedive trying to get up again not exactly trusting Phil over his brother.  
  
"Take it easy, Nosedive", said Phil, "Go to sleep and I'll handle them, okay?"  
  
"I don't want them!"  
  
" Good. Because I'm not planning on bringing them in."  
  
Nosedive loosened up, as Phil headed over to the door.  
  
"I want my brother now", cried WildWing.  
  
"Listen", said Phil, "He's going to stay with me for a while. Just to sleep or what not. Okay?"  
  
"NO", cried WildWing.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "Let's try this, if Nosedive is resting does it really matter where is resting?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"You're being ridiculous", cried Canard, "WildWing come with me and you can chill out."  
  
"NO", cried a furious WildWing.  
  
"Well that's not a choice", cried an aggravated Canard.  
  
He pulled his friend out the door into the hall where numerous curse words were passed back and forth, resulting in the two of them wrestling on the floor.  
  
"Should we do something", asked Duke.  
  
"No", said Mallory, "They are both our leaders, and we have to take orders from them."  
  
"I don't care if they were kings", said Grin, "I will not allow them to bring any more harm to each other."  
  
So Grin did as he said, and quickly broke up the fight.  
  
~  
  
"Thanks Phil", said Nosedive.  
  
"Listen Dive, your brother is taking this pretty hard."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Maybe you could talk to him."  
  
"You don't' talk with WildWing, not like this anyway. He'll start screaming and yelling, and I have the biggest headache, aw man it really hurts!"  
  
"Why don't I stop talking and let you get some rest okay?"  
  
"Okay Phil. Thanks."  
  
"No problem".  
  
But a problem was coming, regardless of what anyone thought. 


	3. Tension

Author's Note~ Okay I have had a few questions from some of ya. I'll try and answer them. The whole thing with Canard that I decided to make up well, I guess I should have had a story or an introduction huh? Okay well here is what I had happen. Canard came, and both WildWing and he share the title of Captain, (don't ask why, or how but they just do). As for the middle name for Nosedive, for some of you have noticed I use the name Nicholas. I think I read it somewhere, and preferred that name over Jonathan, and Michael. I love and adore both Jonathan and Michael, but I know two boys by those names, and I didn't want to relate the two of them to Nosedive. Hence I used, and use Nicholas.  
  
  
  
For the two awesome sisters that have told me that they are as close as WildWing and Nosedive, than good for you. It's really neat to have a good trustworthy sibling relationship like WildWing and Nosedive. Good for you guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
Nosedive had been sleeping in Phil's room for the last three days. No sleeping, eating, basically living in Phil's room. And since Phil's room had a bathroom, Nosedive was perfectly fine staying where he was. He headache hadn't ceased, but it had slowed down a bit.  
  
WildWing was furious with Canard for Canard getting involved with anything to do with Nosedive. He blamed both himself and Canard what had happened, and tried many times to reach Prot at jail and "talk" to him. All of which his attempts failed.  
  
Canard was disgusted with Prot, and wanted to shoot him. He obviously couldn't, but he would just love to have Prot here dealing with all of this. He felt bad for his best friend yes that was true. He remembered how close Nosedive and WildWing were on PuckWorld. He remembered all of the dire experiences they had to go through.  
  
~Flashback~ (kinda)  
  
Their father hit them, and their mother stole their money. WildWing had a job, and their mother took all of his income. The father was never around, always traveling. Nosedive had no man influence for him. So WildWing stepped in and played his father's role. This was when WildWing was about fifteen. He brought the ten-year-old everywhere. Canard knew why and defended the brothers when they were asked why the kid brother was coming along. It was also one of the reasons that Canard had not wanted to leave Nosedive behind.  
  
You see one night, (WildWing was eighteen and had moved out leaving Nosedive alone. Nosedive visited his brother often, but no longer lived with him). Anyway one night Nosedive got hit up real bad. He went screaming out of the house and never wished to be present their again. Thinking of his father chasing him he went into a shop. Inside the shop there were many people, and all of those people were staring at the thirteen-year-old, for he was bleeding all over.  
  
A large man walked over to him, Nosedive thought he was going to hurt him, and in defense pulled out a knife that had  
  
been previously thrown at him which he had picked up.  
  
"Leave me alone", cried Nosedive.  
  
The police were called, and tried to stop the teen. However one of the officers knew WildWing, (as well as Canard, for they both worked as officers as a part time job). Therefore they knew the brother.  
  
"Nosedive", said the officer, "Do you remember me?"  
  
Nosedive had nodded, and put the knife down. He was then arrested with close supervision of the officer making sure no further damage came to him. Instead of pressing charges after hearing Nosedive's side of the story, the manager of the shop asked for Nosedive to put in a child's home.  
  
Nosedive perked his head up at that, and did not want it. So they hauled Nosedive down to the station, but did not put Nosedive behind bars. Instead they called his older brother and asked if he would like to take full custody of his brother. Of course WildWing had said yes. Canard was there when WildWing had received the phone call; WildWing had fainted.  
  
Finally WildWing had come down to the station, and picked up his little brother with love, and a promise to never allow anything bad to happen to him again, except for now.  
  
~Reality~ (even though it wasn't really a flashback, more like memories, whatever)  
  
Finally after Canard had told the story to the ducks that were mad at WildWing for wanting to disturb the peace by getting his brother, they all felt for the brothers. They knew that Nosedive was going through something awful, and they all knew WildWing was going through it too, just in a different way.  
  
WildWing and Nosedive were more than close. They were everything each other had. They didn't have real good family members, and that's including grandparents and aunts, uncles, and cousins, etc. They were always there for one another. WildWing had been so closely overprotective, and for him to sit, no restrained from seeing his aching brother was pure torture for him.  
  
~  
  
"Hey there Nosedive."  
  
"Hey Phil."  
  
"Feeling better kid?"  
  
"Not really, but a little bit better."  
  
"Listen I got some good news for you."  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"Your brother canceled Smith coming."  
  
"WHAT?" Nosedive sat up quickly, causing an enhanced headache.  
  
"Yup. WildWing said it was your choice, and no one else's."  
  
"WildWing did not say that."  
  
"Oh yes he did."  
  
"No way! Really? Wow! I mean Phil, WildWing has never let me be this independent with stuff like this. I'm not sure if I like it!"  
  
"Hey I thought you wanted this."  
  
"I do, I do. But I don't want WildWing talking like that! He used to care, and be all over me! I don't like him saying stuff like that, it's like he gave up or doesn't care anymore."  
  
The door swung open, "Now you know how I feel", said WildWing standing there, having no intention of bringing his brother out of the room. Even though he wanted to do that desperately. He knew it would be no use, especially with Grin.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said", said Nosedive.  
  
"I kinda sorta figured that. But I guess I needed to hear you say that."  
  
Then the others started making their way towards WildWing.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "I have to go, or else they will drag me out. I love you Dive. Bye".  
  
Nosedive stood in shock, his brother had given him a taste of his own medicine. But WildWing, thought Nosedive, It wasn't like that!  
  
Author's Note- Sorry got grounded for a month, I'll try to sneak on though, but don't expect much sorry! 


	4. Sick

1 Author's Note~ Hey everyone! Special thanks to Prince Tyler Breifs, who has been very supportive and kind. Also to Divesangel who has been very supportive and kind.  
  
2  
  
3 Divesangel is a new writer and displays very entertaining and great work. I recommend you read her story. It's very good!  
  
4  
  
5 As for Prince Tyler Breifs, well this writer is one heck of a writer, she has a million stories out, all of which I'm sure you will enjoy.  
  
6  
  
7 Also thanks to Trunks lil Sis! Again another great writer. Thanks to all of you!  
  
  
  
Nosedive couldn't sleep, "Phil", he whimpered, "Wake up."  
  
"What", groaned Phil.  
  
"Come on I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh all right. What's the matter."  
  
Phil turned the light on as Nosedive started to talk. "WildWing is my brother right?"  
  
"You woke me up to see if WildWing was your brother?"  
  
"Just answer it."  
  
"Man those drugs must really-"  
  
"PHIL!"  
  
"Yes WildWing is your brother."  
  
"And he'll always love me regardless of what I do right?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much."  
  
"So WildWing can't be mad at me!"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, but if you are referring to this incident, your brother is not in anyway mad at you."  
  
"He loves me right?"  
  
"A hundred percent."  
  
"Thanks Phil. Look I'm going to go sleep with WildWing now, thanks for everything."  
  
Phil looked down; he liked having the kid with him, and need him. It was like having a child.  
  
"Don't worry", said Nosedive, "I'll be back later."  
  
Phil looked up happily, "Good."  
  
Nosedive stumbled out of the room, and into his brother's. Inside he found the other ducks sleeping in there on sleeping bags as well.  
  
He looked at them suspiciously. Duke was the only one that had awakened.  
  
"Dive?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you guys doing in here?"  
  
"Better question, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
Duke let it go, Nosedive was still temperamental from the drugs. He watched curiously as Nosedive climbed into his brother's bed.  
  
He pushed his brother aside and made room for himself. He then cuddled up to his brother, and fell asleep. By then WildWing had awakened. He looked down with teary eyes of happiness, as his brother slept.  
  
"I told you not to worry", joked Duke from the floor.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay now", choked out a happy WildWing. "Everything."  
  
*****  
  
Nosedive woke up and found himself in his brother's bed; remembering last night he wondered if WildWing had noticed. Nosedive opened his eyes and looked for his older brother.  
  
"Behind you", said a playful voice; WildWing.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Come here", said WildWing, as he embraced his brother tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Wing".  
  
"Hey that's okay. It's not your fault."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. Anything."  
  
"Why are they in there", as he pointed to the other ducks.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Too bad, already did."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"Wing! PLLLEEEAASSSEE!"  
  
"Fine. They thought I was going to try something. Like come into your room at night. Actually I don't know what they thought, they just announced one day that they were staying in here, "just to make sure everything was all right."  
  
"That's pathetic."  
  
"Yeah I know, thank you."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault!"  
  
"Just kidding. You want breakfast?"  
  
"Ugh, no."  
  
Nosedive had tried to sit up, but his attempt was unsuccessful.  
  
"Man I'm so sick of this."  
  
"I know Dive. I know. You okay?"  
  
It seemed like such a stupid question to ask, but Nosedive took advantage of the opportunity.  
  
"No I'm not. WildWing I'm scared."  
  
WildWing would have took his younger brother and held him, but he knew better than to pick him up with the headache. So instead he laid down next to his brother, put is brother on the side and drew him near.  
  
"Sshh, I'll figure something out."  
  
"What if you can't?"  
  
Nosedive started to cry.  
  
"Hey hey don't cry baby bro. I'm going to fix this. It'll be okay."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"Sshh. I'm going to go get us some breakfast. Or do you not want anything?"  
  
"Ugh, no."  
  
"How about some toast, I'm sure your stomach can handle that."  
  
"Okay, toast is good."  
  
"Good. I'll be right back."  
  
"Thanks Wing."  
  
"No problem Dive."  
  
"Oh yeah get me some orange juice."  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
Nosedive snickered and waited for his brother to return. In the mean time the other ducks awoke and observed Nosedive in the room.  
  
"How ya doin kid", asked Duke.  
  
"I'm aight."  
  
"Don't sound like it."  
  
"Who cares", snorted Canard, "Nosedive did WildWing drag you in here? I mean it can't be possible, one of us would have woken up, and then wit-"  
  
"No, I came in by myself. I wanted to."  
  
"Oh okay", said a rather shocked Canard.  
  
"WildWing and I are brothers", said Nosedive, "And brothers aren't' supposed to hold grudges on one another, especially over nothing."  
  
"If you say so, I mean ya your right", said Canard.  
  
WildWing came back in with an ample tray of food.  
  
"I figured you guys would wake up and want food too, was I right", asked WildWing.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Grin sleepily.  
  
The ducks each took a serving from the tray.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing as his brother consumed the toast quickly, "Little bits. Don't eat it so fast, you'll get a stomachache."  
  
Nosedive immediately stopped. Tanya then walked in.  
  
"Nosedive", cried Tanya.  
  
"It's okay", said Canard stopping the dazed blonde.  
  
"If you say so", said Tanya with a suspicious eye.  
  
"I didn't kidnap him or anything", cried WildWing.  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive coming to his brother's defense, "I came in on my own."  
  
"Oh okay", said Tanya, "Look I'm going to the store. I know the stuff we need, but for Nosedive I'm going to get some sodas; they should settle his stomach. So Nosedive have a preference?"  
  
"Um, Coke, and Dr. Pepper please."  
  
"No problem. You guys want anything else in addition to the list you gave me?"  
  
"Yeah", said WildWing, "Get me some of those books and magazines on the line to pay."  
  
"Okay I'm not asking why, so do you have a special preference?"  
  
"No, just whatever."  
  
"Why", asked Canard.  
  
"I don't want to know", cried Tanya, and then departed the room.  
  
"For Nosedive", said WildWing, "He likes to read. Right baby bro?"  
  
"Yup", said Nosedive happy that his brother had thought of such a scheme.  
  
"Thanks".  
  
"No problem. Come on Nosedive you need to get out of these small rooms. I'll set you up on the coach, sound good?"  
  
"No. I don't even want to move. Wing my head hurts, BADLY!"  
  
"Okay point taken, then we'll do stuff in here. As for you three, well you can all leave."  
  
Canard looked at Grin, and Duke, "Okay Wing", he finally said.  
  
!~*~!  
  
  
  
WildWing spent the next few days with a violently ill Nosedive in their room. They often had visitors, which gave them a break from the endless Byzantine (yes this is a word, and the spell check said it should be capitalized; whatever) video games. But when they weren't playing video games, they were watching TV or movies. And with the remaining time, WildWing would read the stories and magazines to his little brother. Both brothers enjoyed reading the tales intensely for they were entertaining and deep.  
  
WildWing had to be on the look-out for drug related stories, he had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to read those to his brother.  
  
However, when the brother's were enjoying one another Nosedive was sick to his stomach. Tanya seemed worried.  
  
~11:30~  
  
Nosedive was huddled over the toilet, and was throwing up. Nosedive was scared to death of the sometimes violent and always repulsive act of vomiting. So in result it aided his minor shivers to becoming much larger and enhanced shivers.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya as she found both brothers in the bathroom. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"This isn't really a good time", said a very annoyed WildWing.  
  
"I mean over here, now!"  
  
WildWing was stunned at Tanya's voice. "Um okay."  
  
"Wing", cried Nosedive in disbelief as WildWing left his side. "Don't leave me!"  
  
This increased Nosedive's shivers and nausea.  
  
"Tanya", said WildWing, "This better be good."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that! You know I wouldn't prevent you from aiding your brother in his time of need! Now listen to me, you have to tell Nosedive to calm down. He's making himself sick."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the more he shakes and shivers, and the more he has a grotesque feeling, the more throwing up he'll get as an effect. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, and I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem. Now tend to your brother."  
  
WildWing immediately rushed to his brother's side who was now crying.  
  
"Man", thought Tanya, "Nosedive really is scared of this."  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing as he hugged his brother on his side. "Easy honey, take it easy."  
  
"WildWing", cried Nosedive who was almost to the point of sobbing, "I despise this with utmost hatred!"  
  
"Ooh big words", coaxed WildWing trying to bring humor to the situation.  
  
"WildWing!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Baby bro listen to me. You're making yourself nervous, you're making yourself throw up. Now listen to me, calm down, and everything will be all right."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can, you just have to calm dow-"  
  
"I CAN'T! WildWing help me!"  
  
The blonde teenager was now sobbing with tears. WildWing clutched his brother and started whispering soothing words. Nosedive stopped his puking.  
  
This brought more ducks into the bathroom, actually all of them including Phil.  
  
"What's the matter with the kid", asked Duke.  
  
"He's has this thing with vomiting", said Tanya, "He petrified of it. I have a feeling though that it might have to do with Prot making him throw up. You know flashbacks, memories and what not."  
  
The ducks looked to the ground. They were not used to seeing Nosedive crying hysterically, or brutally ill.  
  
WildWing had ceased Nosedive's atrocious nightmare, and held his brother close. The other ducks just stared as if waiting for something.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing pulling his brother so they were eye to eye, "Listen I'm going to get you some water, than you're going to take a bath. After that you and I are going to watch a movie that I'm going to go rent, that new one you wanted. I'll buy some Coke, and crackers. Your stomach can handle that.  
  
As for you, well you are going as I said take a bath and brush your teeth. I'll do your hair so don't even bother trying to dry it. I might not be back when you get out, so I want you to take a short nap, I promise I'll wake you up to see the movie. But as of now, you are going to calm down and relax. I'm going to take care of you, starting with your emotions. Dive I know you don't like being sick, and I can't blame you, but listen fighting this through is the best way to defeat it.  
  
You're going to do fine, and stop this illness. The drugs are doing this to you, those cravings. Now listen you are stronger than that, and you are going to continue fighting because you are my brother, and I have faith in you. I trust you "with utmost confidence". Okay?"  
  
"Ooh big words", replied Nosedive. "Okay I can chill for a while. Just hurry aight?"  
  
"No problem baby brother, no problem."  
  
!~*~!  
  
Tanya looked at Nosedive and had a brief moment of pity for him. He was only half dressed, with his pants on, and was obviously not wanting to change into his shirts. His fever was gone, and he looked a lot better.  
  
"Hey there Nosedive".  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's the matter with your shirt selection?"  
  
"They're all dirty."  
  
"Oh, why don't you wear one of WildWings?"  
  
"I will, just deciding which one he hates the most. That way no matter what I do to it, it won't matter. I don't think he likes this one, oh what the hey I'm wearing it anyway."  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you."  
  
She watched at Nosedive's sopping wet hair started to douse his shirt.  
  
"Nosedive I don't care what WildWing said, but you're not leaving your hair like that. You'll get sick."  
  
"Already sick."  
  
"Fine you'll get more sick."  
  
"Aw come on Taun. I don't even have the energy."  
  
"Than I'll do it for you."  
  
So when WildWing returned with the goodies he found Tanya brushing his brother's hair.  
  
"Nice shirt", said WildWing.  
  
"So Ms. Mom you want to stay with us", asked Nosedive ignoring his brother.  
  
"Stop callin me that", said Tanya. "And no it's okay WildWing can take over from here."  
  
"No Tanya it's okay", said WildWing, "You can stay if ya want."  
  
"Really? Thanks. Sure I'll stay."  
  
Nosedive slapped his head.  
  
"What's the matter", asked both ducks.  
  
"I promised Phil something, I would hang out with him and stuff. You know he's pretty cool. PHIL!"  
  
"Ah my ears", cried Tanya.  
  
WildWing shrugged, "I've had that happen to me so many times I'm surprised I'm not deaf."  
  
Phil came running into the room, "Yeah Dive what's the matter?"  
  
"You promised me time with ya, so come and join the party."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Nosedive nodded, so the three ducks, and Phil watched the movie together.  
  
Nosedive was so close to being his normal self again, but why does life never allow that to happen? 


	5. Court

Author's Note ~ Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews!  
  
  
  
"Hey WildWing", said Phil, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok I'll be right there. I'll be right back Nosedive."  
  
He walked outside of the room, "Okay Phil what's up?"  
  
"There is a little thing here in America called the court system. Prot can't go to jail without a trial."  
  
"Yeah and…"  
  
"Well Nosedive has to go to testify. And here is the "fun" part, if Prot can reach a good enough lawyer, they can make it look like Nosedive was on steroids on himself, and then Nosedive will be the one going to jail."  
  
"What", stuttered WildWing, "He can't! He get so upset thinking about the whole thing, that he makes himself sick! They can't make Nosedive go. He's not ready for this! And they can't send him to jail! My brother is innocent! How are supposed to prove that he is guilty? How?"  
  
"I know Wing. Look the trial is in a week; I know that's not enough time for rehabilitation to society for Nosedive, but that's better than nothing. That means you have that much time to deal with it. And trust me to find a way to prove Nosedive's innocence, okay? I'll find a good lawyer, and we'll win this thing. Plus we have the public on our side, they like Nosedive. And the court system is going to very well punish an alien visitor, and there's the whole thing where if Nosedive goes to jail, he can't continue to bring in top scores for the Mighty Ducks Hockey Team, so chill."  
  
WildWing sighed, "Thanks Phil, I'll go tell him now."  
  
WildWing slumped into the room.  
  
"What's the matter", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Dive, you need to go to court."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Look you need to go to tell your side of the story…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And if they court doesn't believe you they can find you guilty, which means punishment, which would be-"  
  
"JAIL?"  
  
"Yeah", choked WildWing, "But don't worry they won't okay? Phil is going to take care of this. Do you really think that he would allow something to happen to one of his best scorers? I don't think so!"  
  
Nosedive looked down, "WildWing", he said slowly, "Even if they put me jail- "  
  
"Nosedive they won't."  
  
"Even if they do, when I get out, won't they put me in a home or something?"  
  
WildWing mentally cursed Prot, "Nosedive", he said, "That's not going to happen with me right here! Do you understand me? I'm not going to let anything happen to you! Understand? I'm your older brother and nothing is going to happen, okay? You better trust me on this because I find out that you are worrying yourself than I'll do something."  
  
Nosedive looked up, "Oh yeah? What?"  
  
"I'll band you form the kitchen."  
  
"The kitchen? NOOOOOO".  
  
The brother's laughed.  
  
  
  
~Court~  
  
The ducks, along with Phil and an excellent lawyer walked into the court.  
  
The lawyer had on a very expensive suit, as did Phil.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the lawyer, he was nice and most of all honest, and decided that playing an honest court would win him the highest achievement.  
  
WildWing had on a blue suit with a tie, as did Duke, Grin, and Canard. Nosedive also had on that apparel after much negation. He did not want to wear a suit, and he did not want to wear a tie. But in the end he did. Mallory was wearing a tight leather skirt, with a matching top. Tanya wore nice pants and a frilled white shirt.  
  
Smith was there as well and was defending not his partner, but Nosedive. Both Smith and Nosedive had already been questioned, now it was Prot's turn.  
  
As predicted Prot played innocent. He said that Nosedive had asked for the steroids and he had told him that it wasn't a good idea.  
  
"I never insisted on steroids", said Prot.  
  
"Oh", said the duck's lawyer, "Then how do you explain these accounts that were held with steroid dosage dealers?"  
  
Prot's face fell, the duck's jaws opened.  
  
"How did he possibly get that", whispered Canard.  
  
"It's his job", said Phil, "When you're good, you're good."  
  
The judge asked to see the papers and then agreed with the ducks. He asked Prot to explain it, but Prot didn't even answer.  
  
Hence the court favored with Nosedive, and Nosedive won the case. Prot was fined and sent to jail for fifteen years.  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Its not over yet, there is one more chapt left! 


	6. Happy Ending

Author's Note ~ Once again I am sorry for the delay! I have been a little occupied with other stories! Sorry!! But there is a reason! I really wanted to finish some others stories. For all of you that read "Not Over Yet", by me than expect the next chapter up late night on Friday, (East coast late).  
  
And…  
  
I have one chapter of Loss of Sight, Loss of Life 2 done, and working on the second. Plus there is a very very very very spectacular picture by Dolphy. And everyone knows how good her pictures are, so you should see this one! So that's almost ready too, but not before I finish some of the stories I have already started. Well enjoy~  
  
  
  
WildWing watched his brother sleep on the bed. Tanya entered the room quietly.  
  
"WildWing", she said gently, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah", sighed WildWing.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"It's just that I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to make sure nothing happens to him. It's always been that way. I've been Nosedive's bodyguard his entire life whether he needed it or not, and I've let my guard down and looks what happened."  
  
"Okay for starters none of this was your fault. And now most importantly you are being the big brother by staying with him through all of this. And WildWing listen to me, Nosedive is grown up now and you can't be there to protect him regardless of your child hood. These kind of things happen Wing."  
  
"But I was so blind. It was happening right in front of my face."  
  
"Yeah but WildWing if Nosedive had been trying to hide a secret from you, you would have known. But Nosedive himself didn't even know that there was a problem. It was like playing with fire and not even knowing it."  
  
"Yeah I suppose your right. Are you ever not right?"  
  
"Rarely."  
  
WildWing laughed.  
  
"Look I have good news for you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The worst is over. Nosedive should be getting back to normal pretty soon."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Ssh, you'll wake Nosedive. And yes. He might be a little dizzy, and may lack a lot of energy but he'll be okay."  
  
"Oh thank goodness."  
  
"Yup. Thought you'd like that."  
  
"You betcha! Thanks Tawn."  
  
"No problem WildWing. Now I want you to go to sleep, doctor's order."  
  
"I don't think I can sleep."  
  
"Well I want you to try, you'll be amazed of what you really can do."  
  
"I'm serious Tawn."  
  
"As am I."  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes and slid into the same bed as his brother.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Not quite, you're not sleeping yet, goodbye WildWing."  
  
WildWing waved and soon fell asleep.  
  
~1 in the morning~  
  
"Wing", said Nosedive nudging at his brother. "Wing wake up please."  
  
WildWing awoke to find his brother hovering over him.  
  
"Hey short stuff", said WildWing ruffling his brother's hair, "You okay?"  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Okay sure. About what?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I just have one of those feelings you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Yup. Well let me talk to you, come here."  
  
Nosedive slid back into the covers and snuggled into his brother.  
  
"I just spoke with Tanya."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she said you're going to be fine."  
  
Nosedive's eyes shot open.  
  
"Really WildWing? No more sickness, dizzy spells, excessive loss weight and all of that other crap?"  
  
"Nope! You're going to be okay Dive! I told you I'd fix this up! Its all over baby bro, good as new!"  
  
Nosedive started crying hugging his brother as tight as possible. WildWing let his brother cry it out; of course his tears were happy ones. After Nosedive was done, he laid on his brother's chest.  
  
WildWing knew what Nosedive needed most. A story of comfort. Not so much to hear a story but to hear soothing words to put him to sleep. So that's exactly what WildWing did. And like the fairy tales say they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
